<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defenceless by etherealhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028931">Defenceless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhalo/pseuds/etherealhalo'>etherealhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alcohol, Anger Management, Anxiety, Business, Depression, Drugs, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sex, Theatre, University, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhalo/pseuds/etherealhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, a 22 year old theatre major knows all about how to act happy. As he should, right? He’s planning to be an actor after all.<br/>But what happens when he meets the 20 year old, rich, party (and possibly) sex addict Harry who just seems to open every wall Louis has ever built around himself?</p><p>TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello :)</p><p>sooo this is my first larry au and idk how it's gonna turn out yet but i've had this idea for so long now, i just decided to go for it!</p><p>trigger warnings: there will be mention of self-harm, possible suicide attempt, anger management issues, anxiety, depression, drugs, alcohol and sex, so if you are sensitive to those i advise you to be please, PLEASE be careful while reading</p><p>if you have any suggestions/opinions/constructive criticism leave a comment &amp; if you've liked it leave kudos (or is that even how you say this? idk, i'm still tryna figure this out), any feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p><p>well anyways, that's enough of me, let's get on with the story, shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Louis eyes snapped open the moment he hears his alarm clock go off. He quickly turned it off, dreading that his flatmate will tell him off for waking up at such an ungodly time. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth then stretched his arms over his head, which caused his shirt to slip up and show his tummy.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The tummy that he hated.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He climbed out of the bed just a few minutes later to get ready. He peeked in to the other guy’s room to find him calmly sleeping on his bed. He was glad he didn’t wake him because he knew his roommate only had his first lesson at 11. Louis quickly got ready, changing his outfits at least 5 times, not being satisfied with any of them. He ended up with his usual black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and an oversized hoodie, to hide things no one had to see.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Things he didn’t want anyone to see.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He threw his laptop, a notebook a few pens and a change of clothes in his bag and he was on his way. Before his first class he wanted to drop by Sainsbury’s to buy himself some breakfast because there was <em><strong>no</strong></em> way he could put up with the horrible breakfast his friend always prepared the night before. He loved Zayn but he for sure as hell couldn’t cook. And since Louis didn’t know how to cook either, anything other than tea, his next best option was spending money on an overpriced sandwich. His mother was supposed to teach him how to cook before he left for uni, but some things have happened that made this impossible.</p><p class="p1">Louis stepped out into the cold British morning, immediately pulling his hood on his head in hope for some more warmth. It didn’t help, he could feel the cold in his bones but he couldn’t be bothered to go back for a coat. He locked the door after himself then crossed the road and started walking quickly. If he wanted to get there in time he had to hurry the fuck up. He choose the first sandwich he saw, grabbing a bottled coffee then paying with record speed at the self checkout.</p><p class="p1">As usual he was over-worrying, he actually had plenty of time, about half an hour before he had to be in the studio, so he decided to sit on one of the benches in front of the building, eating his food. He was soon joined by another guy in his class, Liam. They didn’t talk very often, but Louis considered him a friend because Liam knew some things about him that no one else did, not really because he told him, but thanks to an incident that happened last year.</p><p class="p1">“Louis, mate!” Liam called out, waving awkwardly before he sat down next to him.</p><p class="p1">“Hey.” Louis nodded.</p><p class="p1">“I’m so excited for this term!” Liam exclaimed loudly, as always. He was a very positive and energetic guy, which sometimes could be a bit too much for Louis but he always enjoyed the other’s company. “Can’t wait to finally actually act and put on a play at the end of term!”</p><p class="p1">Louis just nodded then nervously took another bite of his food, downing a big gulp of his coffee.</p><p class="p1">“You okay?” Liam asked, cocking his eyebrow, with genuine worry in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, just a bit nervous.” Louis forced himself to smile “Have never acted in a theatre before.”</p><p class="p1">“Never?” The worrying in Liam’s eyes switched to visible confusion. Of course it would, most people here had years of theatre experience. Louis would too, if his parents didn’t think it was stupid to spend money on acting lessons.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>On their child’s dream.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah you know, I uh, never had the best support at home.” Liam nodded sadly, because he <em><strong>knew</strong></em> what Louis <em><strong>actually </strong></em>meant.</p><p class="p1">Just as he was about to answer, a blond haired guy joined them. Louis had never seen him before, and judging from Liam’s expressions, he hasn’t either.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, you guys doing theatre too?” He asked with a thick Irish accent.</p><p class="p1">He had dyed blond hair, the brown roots showing, and, unlike Louis and Liam, he had no (visible) tattoos. He seemed quite innocent, with his childish face, build and smile, but his ‘fuck everything’ hoodie said otherwise.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.” Louis answered, slightly nodding his head in agreement.</p><p class="p1">“Second year.” Liam added, pointing at both of them, implying that they both were in the same year.</p><p class="p1">“Cool, can I go with you? This is my first day and I have no fucking clue where to go and what to do.” He said with such an energetic laugh, Louis was taken aback since it was very early in the morning.</p><p class="p1">“Sure mate.” Liam nodded with a smile, then checking his watch. “Should we go? We got 10 minutes left.” He held up his arm for the others to see. The sun flickered on his gold Rolex, blinding Louis for a few seconds.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The Rolex, not the sun.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Louis threw the remaining of his sandwich away, drinking the last of his coffee then followed the two others into the building. They went straight to studio, which was in the back building, across the yard. Liam and Niall were talking loudly, earning quite a few stares from everyone around them which made Louis quite uncomfortable.</p><p class="p1">He stepped forward and slightly nudged Liam’s elbow with a serious and pleading look in his eyes, hoping the other guy will understand what he wants. His eyes first met with a confused pair of brown ones, but after a few seconds, his expression changed after seeing the dread in Louis’ eyes and he turned it down a notch, causing Niall to also do so, probably because he thought he should follow the example of older students. Louis was so fucking thankful for that</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">•••••</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Harry woke up to his mother knocking on the door.</p><p class="p1">“Darling, you’ll be late!”</p><p class="p1">He just groaned in response, not giving a shit if he’ll be late or not.</p><p class="p1">“Harry, get up!”</p><p class="p1">“Fuck off.”</p><p class="p1">He mumbled, but eventually kicked the duvet off in anger, standing up from the bed and stretching his back which loudly cracked. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of the mess on his head, better known as his hair. He ran the brush through his brown curls a few times. His mother hated how long his hair was but he couldn’t care less, he loved it.</p><p class="p1">And of course, since she hated so he had to keep it <em><strong>just because</strong></em>.</p><p class="p1">He opened the door to his walk-in closet, which was filled with expensive suit and shirts, ‘suitable for a business management student’ according to his mother, but he walked past those and went straight for the sweaters. He pulled on a plain white one, pairing it with grey ripped jeans and boots, then grabbed his trench coat and went downstairs. He grabbed the mug filled with coffee and quickly drank it, not even bothering to sit down. His mother shot him a glare but Harry just shrugged, slamming the mug down, grabbing his wallet from the table and stomping out of the house. He really fucking didn’t want to go class today but he knew if he missed today, he'd miss a shit ton of information about what they were gonna do this term so he wouldn't be able to tell his tutor which homework to do for him.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Such a hard life, innit?</em>
</p><p class="p1">He parked right in front of the school, not caring that it was a teacher’s spot, he knew he won’t get in trouble for this because his parents pay way too much money to the school for him to get told off for this.</p><p class="p1">Just as he was about to get out of the car, his breath hitched. He saw the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen in his life. No joke. He was wearing black jeans and a blue hoodie that was almost twice his size. His brown fringe kept sweeping into his baby blue eyes as he ate and talked to another guy. His jaw was painfully sharp, his porcelain skin smoothly flexing over it. He was just straight up gorgeous.</p><p class="p1">Harry had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the boy because no.</p><p class="p1">He can’t.</p><p class="p1">He just...</p><p class="p1"><em>No</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Harry was absolutely not having it.</p><p class="p1">“A 4 hour long module about marketing on Monday morning? No fucking way.” He groaned to Zayn, after just having received his schedule for the term “No way in hell am I attending any of those.” He continued with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">The brown haired boy just smacked his thigh gently as a response.</p><p class="p1">To be very honest, they were complete opposites. Harry came from an extremely, unfairly rich family, was always a smart kid with good business abilities that would allow him to take over the music management company his parents owned, when they were too old. When he was younger he loved that idea, always spent hours and hours sitting in the office and just listening to his parents and their clients. That is, until he got into uni and found out about parties, alcohol, drugs and <em>sex</em>. Everything went downhill from there. He has completely changed and now despises studying and hates going to university, he’d much rather spend his time anywhere but there.</p><p class="p1">Zayn, on the other hand came from a working class family and got into university with a scholarship. He wasn’t the brightest amongst his classmates but he put huge amounts of efforts into studying and always got good grades. He wasn’t one for partying, although he did enjoy hanging out with Harry and doing things his religious parents would <em>not</em> approve of. He loved preparing for exams though, and just in general, doing anything business related like internships. In this sense, he was exactly like his flatmate, Louis.</p><p class="p1">Harry’s face turned into an even bigger grimace as he kept reading, and finding out that he had a compulsory module every Friday from 3 to 4.45pm.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck’s sake.” He muttered under his breath.</p><p class="p1">As soon as he heard the bell, he jumped off from his seat as if it burned him, shoving his laptop into his bag.</p><p class="p1">“Harry, wait up!” He heard Zayn call after him, just as he was about to leave the room. He stopped and waited for the other guy to reach him and they walked towards the parking lot together, even though Harry knew Zayn didn’t have a car there.</p><p class="p1">“Wanna do something today?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure. I don’t want to listen to my mom ramble on about how important it is that I attend classes and shit.” Harry said, rolling with eyes “Can I come by your place later?”</p><p class="p1">“Um yeah.” Zayn answered, clearly uncomfortable. He knew Harry lived in a huge 3-storey house, one room probably the size of his whole flat. He knew Harry wasn’t judgemental though, he quite hated money and everything it represented. Well, in some senses. “I’ll text you the address when I’m home, yeah?”</p><p class="p1">“Great.” Harry smirked, sitting into his car “See you later then.” He slammed the car door and drove off without actually checking whether the road was clear or not.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At home, he was greeted by his mother’s questioning eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Did you attend your lessons?” She asked sharply</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I did actually. Happy?” Harry asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. <em>One day he is gonna fucking drown in his own sarcasm. </em></p><p class="p1">“I am.” his mother’s features softened, just for a slight moment, before seeing the cigarette pack in her son’s hand “What’s that? I thought you stopped.” She said abruptly</p><p class="p1">“Oops, well, looks like I haven’t.”</p><p class="p1">He shrugged, taking one in his mouth with a loop-sided grin but not actually lighting it, then went around his mum and up the stairs, slamming his door way harder than it was necessary. He threw his bag on the bed, fumbling in his pockets for his lighter then stepping onto the small terrace and <em>finally</em> getting some nicotine into his body.</p><p class="p1">He was shaking with anger, although the reason for it was unbeknown to him. He dint like his mother very much but he never felt like <em>this</em> when talking to her.</p><p class="p1">He smoked 3 cigarettes in a row, getting completely lost in his thoughts. They were mostly about school, his mom, how fucked up he felt at the moment, the good weed he is gonna have at Zayn’s but they revolved around the beautiful boy he saw in front of the uni today. Those thoughts were scaring him, never actually having them before about <em>anyone</em><em>.</em> When he felt calm enough he put out his last cigarette then he went back to his room to check on his phone.</p><p class="p1">He had way too many notifications for his liking but there was only one that interested him, the one from Zayn. He clicked on it, copy-pasting the address into maps. He quickly changed into sweats and and an oversized hoodie. Grabbed his wallet and as usual, his pack of cigarettes and lighter and decided to already leave for Zayn’s because he could NOT take being home for one more minute.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">•••••</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Louis was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, with hands shaking as if they were moving on purpose. His breathing finally started to even out and his tears have dried up, but his thoughts were still rushing in his head. When he heard the front door closing, he quickly hopped up from the corner, wiped the few remaining teardrops that escaped from the corner of his eye, looked around to see if everything was clean and put his hoodie back on. He flushed the toilet to make his flatmate believe he was just there to pee, although he was pretty sure Zayn would be able to tell from his bloodshot eyes, puffy, red cheeks and ruffled up hair that Louis was doing everything <em>but</em> peeing.</p><p class="p1">Louis loved Zayn, he really did. He was probably the only person whom Louis ever opened up to about certain things, although not everything. But right now he definitely wasn’t in the mood to talk about his feeling. <em>Not that he ever is.</em></p><p class="p1">He took a big breath before stepping out of the bathroom, plastering a huge and fake smile on his face.</p><p class="p1">“Hey!”</p><p class="p1">He said in the most cheerful voice he could do at this moment. To his luck, Zayn just mumbled a ‘hello’ back then rushed to the small cabinet in the kitchen, taking out a mop and some other cleaning equipment.</p><p class="p1">“Whatcha doing?” Louis asked him, hopping on the counter.</p><p class="p1">“One of my uh, classmates, well, we have two classes together, uh, so he is coming over today for uh, whatever reason.” He said absentmindedly, not even looking at Louis, already mopping the floor aggressively.</p><p class="p1">“And that requires you to clean up, why?”</p><p class="p1">“He is the bloody most rich student in the school and is probably living in a fucking castle, that is why.” Zayn mumbled back, already moving on to the living room to mop there too “would you mind helping?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure, it’s not like I don’t have homework and other shit to do.” Louis answered with a shrug, voice slightly sarcastic, but he slid off the counter, picking up some sponges and cleanser, and started scrubbing the kitchen table.</p><p class="p1">They spent the next 20 minutes in complete silence, occasionally breaking it if one of them needed something and couldn’t find it. Louis didn’t know why his friend is so worked up about this, if it's just a friend visiting there is not much need for this, even if he IS rich. But he is thankful, at least it's taking his mind off of things, and its occupying him from doing <em>other things.</em></p><p class="p1">“How was your day?” Zayn asked out of nowhere, his voice genuinely curious.</p><p class="p1">“Well.” Louis started with a sigh “Wasn’t bad actually. Theres a new guy in our class, he is even more energetic than Liam.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh god.” he shuddered but there was a smile playing on his lips.</p><p class="p1">“And he’s Irish.” Louis added which such a dramatic voice, Zayn couldn’t resist but laugh. Just as he was about to answer, someone was knocking on their door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>